muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Tickle Me Land Wow. That actually seems like an unusually shameless corporate plug, or perhaps just an in-joke. So, is it made manifest that everything in Dorothy's mind is "Tickle Me Land?" That, is do we need to relabel the "imagination" segments in every full episode page? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:43, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Tickle Me Land is wonderful; I don't really see it as a plug for the toy so much as it simply plays on what's become a part of Sesame culture. And yeah, I think we should relabel them. I guess it could be done manually until I figure out how to create a wiki bot to do it. —Scott (talk) 22:46, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::I think my mind has been blown. If it's a seperate dimension, accessible by more than just a goldfish brain, then I guess Tickle Me Land would be the Sesame Street equivalent of Earth-2. So maybe there *are* multiple Grover's Moms after all, and they all come from the imagination of Grover's pet dog and branch out into the world(s). When/if Sesame Street ends, they've now opened the door to a St. Elsewhere-style ending, via Tickle Me Land. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:50, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Connections Hey, if you're adding Trek connections, don't forget Bill Cobbs. I hadn't gotten around to editing it myself, and besides, you're the Trek expert here. I'm too busy laying the groundwork for tons more Law & Order connections, plus amusingly, getting in other PBS TV personalities (Greg Lee, Cynthia Darlow). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:16, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :On, nice -- I hadn't noticed those! —Scott (talk) 21:18, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, the more elaborate Sesame videos are an untapped trove of interesting actors in bit parts, or occasionally puppeteer's mothers. I still need to get Visits the Doctor (with Robert Klein as the doc), and not direct to video, but Don't Eat the Pictures, for Fritz Weaver (a scroll bearer or somesuch) and nice pics for James Mason and Paul Dooley. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:30, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::Noel MacNeal's mom is amazing. Well, I never met her -- but the fact that she's on the wiki is fantastic. I can get screenshots of the others. —Scott (talk) 21:32, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::::If you can, I'd appreciate it. Does that include Klein? If so, if you have time, check the credits to see if anybody else is in Visits the Doctor; I only knew about Klein (and Bob Gunton) from a couple newspaper articles repeating a press release, which put the retail date as January, 1991. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:34, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Absolutely. I'm transferring Hospital from VHS to DVD as I type this. —Scott (talk) 21:41, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Al Hirschfeld This Hirschfeld spoof is from The Great Muppet Caper!: The Making of the Masterpiece... Can you work any magic on it? -- Danny (talk) 14:36, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Hm, possibly. Is the crease in the center from the book, or is it part of the image as printed? —Scott (talk) 15:52, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::That's the center of the book. -- Danny (talk) 16:10, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'd rather not fiddle with it until I can get a copy of the book to scan myself. They're cheap enough to get two so I can tear open the binder and scan the area that gets lost in the middle. —Scott (talk) 16:13, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::::They are? I assumed it was kind of a rare thing. -- Danny (talk) 16:35, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Picture size Hey, Scott, I've been trying to copy pictures, but some of them look like they've been created differently when I go inside "edit". Some of them just say "thumb", and they don't have a number where the pixel notation should be. I'm trying to blow up the Roosevelt Franklin reissue to match the original, but I don't know how big it is now (I don't know much about the picture side of things). If you could explain how you guys have formatted pictures, and how big they're supposed to be, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:55, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Hi Ken. If you click on the picture, it will take you to the information page about the image where you'll find the size in kilobytes and its dimensions. Image:LPRoosevelt.jpg is 200 pixels wide by 200 pixels high. For images 300 pixels wide or smaller, we've only been using the frame code because there's no need to resize, and unfortunatley there's no way with thumb to make something larger. But hang tight, and there might be something I can do with the image in Photoshop. So long as the quality isn't degraded, I can try to resize it. —Scott (talk) 14:52, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Two SSMag Covers Once again for the Photoshopping thing. Should be in the recent history. :) George B. ''(talk) 20:44, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Sure, I should get to those within the next day. —Scott (talk) 14:52, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives